When You Think About It
by oshagirl
Summary: Sometimes it's sweet, sometimes it's bitter, and more often it's somewhere inbetween. Reader X Various. Side project. Title may change over the course of the story.
1. Michael Arclight

You've known Michael for a while now, ever since he joined Heartland Academy, you were always there for him. You met him about a year ago, and actually it was the first anniversary of your friendship. You were waiting at the gates of the school when you saw the pink haired boy coming. You waved at him, and he enthusiastically waved back, running quickly towards you. "Hi y/n!" he said happily.

You smiled and answered: "Hey!" you talked a bit about homework until the bell rang. It was then you realised you two had gym -which was on the other side of campus- and Trey quickly grabbed your hand, pulling you along into a run.

"We have to hurry, come on!" he said as he ran. You started running too, trying to keep up with him.

"Hey! Please keep in mind not everyone is as fast as you!" you puffed, almost tripping over a rock.

"I'm sorry!" he said once you had arrived at the gym. You bend forward, resting your hands on your knees as you caught your breath.

"It's fine..." you croaked out and looked at him with a cheap smile, which he returned. "Anyway, I wanted to-"

"Hey, hurry up or you'll both get detention!" the teacher interrupted.

"Yes sir!" you both said simultaneously, running towards the -seperate- dressing rooms.

After the torture of gym, you had math, which you failed horribly because of the surprise test. To keep it short, today was not your day, so by lunch time, you were sulking through the hallway.

"Aw, come on, y/n! Cheer up!" Michael said, sweat dropping lightly.

"How can I?" you asked, your h/c hair covering your face.

He leaned a bit closer and whispered in your ear: "Because everyone can see your underwear..."

"WHAT?!" you exclaimed, immediately straightening yourself and pulling your skirt down. When you heard a small snicker, you turned your tomato red face to the boy, your embarrassment being replaced by anger. He then gently cupped your cheek.

"That's much better, now I can at least see your face again," he said sweetly in such a way you're anger melted away like an icecube in the desert. You blushed faintly.

"Ok... But..." you muttered, trying to get something out of your bag.

"Heya guys! Come on up here!" you heard someone yell, and when you turned to the voice, you noticed it was Yuma, and he was sitting on the roof with Tori, Cathy, Caswell and all the others, even those new students, Mizar and Dumon. However you weren't really in the mood to go -since you wanted to talk to the younger Arclight alone to celebrate your anniversary-, it would be rude to decline the invitation and you looked at him, who seemed a bit in thought as well, after a second he nodded, and you two joined the others on the roof, enjoying lunch. It seemed you had to give it to him after school, then. The rest of the day, fortunately, went a bit better.

When the final bell rang, you sighed relieved and headed for the school gates, where you'd give III his present you got for him. He was already waiting for you when you arrived. You quickly joined him, but when you looked at him, he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" you asked, slightly worried.

"Oh... uh... It's nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something," he said, trying to smile like there was nothing going on -and failing terribly- "Listen, I just wanted to tell y-"

"Little brother~ Chris asked me to pick you up while I was going home from the tournament!" you heard a voice say. It was Thomas, Michael's older brother. You'd never seen him in the flesh before, since he was too busy with tournaments, but you had seen him on tv once. He looked pretty much the same, but his expression seemed to be even more silly and careless -if that was even possible- than on tv.

"And who's the pretty lady~ Oh wait, you're y/n, right?" you nodded hesitantly, not sure how to react.

"Oh I've heard soooo much about you! Little brother talks about you all the time!" the older sibling exclaimed enthusiast. He then clasped his hands together and pursed his lips as he looked up at the sky. "Oh big brothers I just met the most beautiful girl ever, she has the prettiest h/c hair and perfect e/c eyes! And have I told you about how she has the most gorgeous voice? It makes me want to listen to her all day! And she's so sweet and nice to everyone!" Quattro continued, speaking in a slightly higher pitched voice and Trey -his face even more pink than his hair- tried to cut him of, almost pleading him to stop. You giggled, knowing it was just a little joke.

"Fine, fine," the red and blonde said. "It's time to go home anyway."

"Just a minute, you go already, i'll be right behind you!"

Thomas shrugged and started walking as Michael opened his back, took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He then handed it to you and ran of to catch up with his brother. You looked at what was written on the note and made out -with a little effort-

east docks

7.30pm?

You thought about it, was he asking you out?

No, that couldn't be it, but it must be important if it couldn't wait until tomorrow.

As you saw the two brothers slowly leave your sight, you waved and yelled: "See you then!"

Trey quickly turned around, a wide smile on his face.

"Great!" he yelled back, placing his hands around his mouth to make sure you'd hear.

The moment you got home, you immediately started doing your homework, so you'd finished it by the time you had to get going.

7.15

7.30

8.00

8.30

Nothing. You were at the east docks, as promised, but he was not. He... Hadn't forgotten about it, had he? It would've been the second thing he had forgotten, aside from your anniversary. Sad, you sat down on the ground and started toying with the little present you had for him. The box was about the size of your hand you let it rest on and was covered in a purple wrapping paper.

"What a waste," you said, throwing it over your shoulder, however you didn't hear a thud.

"What's a waste?" a familiar voice said. You spun around -and since the speed and the fact you were sitting, you almost hit the ground face first- to see Trey standing behind you, inspecting the box.

"Since you seemed to have put a lot of effort in it, I highly doubt it's a waste." he said as he raised an eyebrow. You were standing now, looking at him with a tomato red face. You were blazing with anger and-

PATS!

A bright handprint was set on Michael's cheek, his eyes wide in shock. You didn't say anything, and looked away. He reached up after a while, rubbing his cheek.

"I... I deserved it, I'm sorry..." he said, still recovering from the shock.

"Why...?" you then asked. "Why... Why did you want me to come... Why didn't you come...?"

"I wanted to talk to you, privately, but I couldn't get away from my brothers and father."

You looked up at him, now feeling guilty you'd hit him. "Oh..."

"It's fine, it'll heal." he grinned cheesley.

"If you say so..."

"Anyway, what's this?" he pointed at the package. You fiddled your fingers, unsure what to say, so you decided to tell the truth. "A present... for you... because of our friendship's anniversary..." you said, making small breaks between each part. His mouth made an 'o' shape, before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Can I?" he asked, pointed at the present.

"Sure," you said with a small shrug. He carefully opened the box and took out a small figure of Chronomaly Golden Jet on a chain, it was also a whistle.

"I couldn't really think of anything else, I know-"

"It's perfect," he cut you off, and put it around his neck with the chain.

"But, in that case," he reached for something in his pocket, "I'll have to give you this," he said and opened his hand. In his palm was a silver bracelet with some f/c colored gems dangling from it.

"It's beautiful..." you said, completely in awe. He then slowly laid it in your hand, a light blush on his face.

"T-thanks..." he stuttered. You pulled him into an embrace, placing your hands around his neck. That made him blush even more, but he returned the embrace, placing his arms around your waist.

"You know... Y/n... I don't think I want to be just friends anymore..."

You stared at him, surprised by his statement. You admit you have feeling for him, but... Were you really ready for a relationship? You giggles softly, before smiling warmly.

"Maybe it's better if we wait... For now, at least," you said.

He smiled back, "I like that," he answered. You smiled more and placed your lips against his cheek.

 **AN: …  
I feel so ashamed for sinking this deep OTL.**

 **On the other hand this keeps me from getting bored at school, so I may as well publish my brables.  
THIS IS A SIDE PROJECT. THIS DOES NOT AFFECT MY OTHER STORIES AND WILL NOT GAIN PRIORITY.**

 **That being said, I'm also going to warn you that these are one-shots and will stay one-shots, meaning that I will not be making a sequel to this III shot or will make any other shot revolve around him, at least not until I have majority of the cast covered.**

 **Stay tuned and seeya later!**


	2. Thomas Arclight

"Hey, Thomas!" you yelled trying to get the boy's attention.

You'd been invited to watch the tournament -since your friend was a participant- and you'd never expected to see your childhood friend there. You hadn't even seen his name on the participant list, so how could he- then you noticed a name: IV (Quattro).

He changed name?

He turned around, a surprised look on his face, which turned even more surprised when he saw you. "Wait... Y/n?" he asked, uncertain. It seemed like time stood still for a moment, because all he did was stare.

You nodded, and before you knew it you were pulled in a big bear hug. You 'uhmfed' in surprise.

"Woaaaaah it's been sooooooooo looong~!" he sang happily.

You blinked a couple of times. He hadn't changed one bit since you two were little.

You, Thomas and his little brother Michael had been in the same orphanage, however, unlike them, your stay wasn't temporarily. At the age of 16, you finally were able to find a home, give or take 3 years after the brothers had left. You remember the big amount of time you'd spend with the two, Thomas in particular.

"I missed you too," you laughed, placing your chin on his shoulder. Proportions hadn't changed either, he was still equally tall as you.

He grinned widely, his eyes gleaming. "So tell me princess, what brings you to a tournament like this?"

Your facial expression turned very sour as you absolutely hated that nickname and he knew that all too well. However, putting that aside, he had a point. You weren't a very good duelist, but you did have a f/a(rchetype) deck.

"A friend dragged me, since she's participating."

"Then I guess I'll let you get back to her," he said, a very small hint of sadness only you would notice in his voice. He took a small step backwards.

You were just about to object when you felt your D-gazer buzz in your pocket. You picked up, only to see the angered expression of your best friend, who yelled: "Where in the name of Duel Monsters are you?!"

You sweat dropped at your friend's short temper.

"I'm sorry, I just happened to run across a really old friend of mine," you sighed.

A cough was heard next to you, as well as a soft "Hey, I'm not old!"

The expression of your friend softened. Not quite

calm yet, but it was a start.

"Who?"

You grabbed Thomas' arm and pulled him into the view of the D-Gazer.

You almost dropped your gazer upon hearing the squeal on the other end.

"You're friends with THE Quattro?!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh... Yes?"

Looking at Thomas, he smiled sweetly, an innocent look on his face as he talked.

"Ah, hello there, I'm sorry to keep your friend away. I guess we'll have to catch up another time,"

What?

Just... What?

Thomas... Thomas _never_ smiled _just_ sweetly! He _never_ had an innocent look. Not even when he tried convincing the caretaker that he hadn't stolen all the cookies.

And he certainly _**never**_ apologised.

"Uhh... Yeah...?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she yelled excited, making you both flinch.

"I... Didn't know..?" you answered with a cheap smile.

Your friend's expression turned somewhat serious, a smile present on her face.

"I forgive you. You can spend your time there, if you want. But..."

she gestured you to come closer to the D-gazer, which you did slowly.

"Promise me to tell me everything about it later!"

You smiled back at her, feeling grateful.

"Thanks. Will do."

"Later y/n!"

"Later!" you said and ended the call.

"Some friend you have, princess!" your sole company spoke up as he ruffled his hand through your hair.

"Yeah yeah," you said quickly, "but what was up with that?"

"With what?"

"That act, of course!"

Thomas grinned widely and with that, his voice went back to its usual tone as well. "Well I can't disappoint my fans, can I?"

"Disappoint, or scare?"

His expression turned into a scowl, which made you giggle softly.

"Hey, I was just teasing you! Man, you took that one serious..."

His expression softened a bit. He seemed at a loss of words, though.

"It's none of your business!" he suddenly exclaimed, turning away with his arms crossed.

You had a confused expression. Something wasn't right.

"Anyway, how's Michael?" you asked, keeping your suspicion in the back of your head.

"He's doing well," he answered flatly, "he's made some new friends at his school."

"Really? That's great to hear!" you said. Despite Michael's caring nature, you remember him never having much friends. Quite the contrary, he was often bullied by the others, including his brother.

Then you remembered hearing things about another sibling. "And what about... Uhm... Your older brother..." Unfortunately you couldn't remember his name, as you'd never met the person.

"Chris?"

"Yeah! At least, I think..." you said, sheepishly scratching the back of your head.

"He's doing fine as well, I guess. Bossy as usual." Quattro shrugged.

You grinned. "Finally someone you have to listen to?" you asked, poking him in the side.

"Ha, I've always had to. At least this time it's not a demanding princess", he shot back in a similar tone.

You were reminded of your time as kids, having similar conversations and a small part of you wished you two were kids again, or at least you could've made sure to keep contact.

You were about to say something, a voice, it sounded like an announcer, spoke up. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Time to start this tournament!"

"Looks like I'll be off," the boy said, flashing one of his grins before turning around and putting up his innocent façade again.

You couldn't help but hope this wasn't the last time you'd see him for another 8 years, however there wasn't much to do about it now.

You cheered for both Thomas and your best friend as hard as you could, something you'd never thought you'd be doing during an event like this.

In the end Thomas managed to come out victorious, while your friend also managed to get pretty far in, but lost thanks to a technical disadvantage deck-wise.

"So how was it?!" your best friend exclaimed after the tournament.

"How was what?" you asked in return, not sure what she was talking about.

"Quattro! How was he?" she yelled is excitement, almost deafening you.

You winced for a second before answering.

"He was..." you paused, not sure what to say exactly. You could tell her the truth about his actual behaviour, however if you did that you'd surely disappoint both your friends.

"...exactly the way I remember him." Your friend grinned happily.

"On that note, would you mind if I go say goodbye? I'd rather not have him leave again without being able to do so."

"Alright. Tell him I said hi! But in a slick way! Not like I'm a desperate fangirl or anything!" she rambled on.

"Even though you are one", you winked.

"OH SHUSH YOU!"

you giggled. Your friend always behaved like that, which was probably one of your favourite things about her.

After she gave you a pat on the back, you were off.

"Heyo Quattro!" you yelled upon seeing the red-and-blonde. He was about to enter his dressing room, probably to pack his stuff.

"Hey Princess! Missed me so much you had to come see me again?" he said without looking up, opening the door of his room when he saw you approaching him.

"Oh shush you", you started as you entered, the door closing behind you, "don't tell me you aren't feeling the same."

"I could, but then I'd be lying", he answered with a teasing grin. "What did you think of the tournament? It looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I did", you admitted a bit surprised. "Makes me want to try the game myself, actually."

Thomas chuckled. "Well you know I can always teach you if you'd like."

"Well now I do," you answered, giving him a teasing push.

In return Thomas picked you up, bridal style. He then nudged his cheek against yours. "Maybe we could start right away~"

Your face turned bright red.

"T-Thomas! Put m-me down!" you stuttered.

"But princess, what if I don't see you again?" he answered with a frown, though his grip didn't loosen.

You flailed your arm and legs in the hope to free yourself, but failed. If anything, his grip only got tighter. "You know I can't just run of! I have people that I need to come home to!"

He narrowed his eyes, seemingly considering your words.

"Nope, not risking it~" The male then started walking.

To god knows where from your point of view. All you saw was either Thomas' jacket, or his neck and the bottom of his face.

Knowing that you weren't going to be released anytime soon you stopped resisting, and rather crossed your arms over your chest and were now glaring at the boy with a huge pout on your face. Thomas however seemed unfazed by it.

"A goodbye kiss", he suddenly spoke up, surprising you.

"Huh?" confusion was clear in your voice.

"If you want me to let you go, you have to give me a kiss." His voice was nonchalant, but he had a faint tint of red on his cheeks when you took a closer look.

"It's a way to say goodbye", he added, this time sounding a little sad.

He seemed troubled, somehow. You had no idea what it was, but it seemed to be a big deal given how much he was showing it. Your expression softened.

"Alright", you then said, much to his surprise. He looked at you, flustered. He never thought you'd go through with it. He carefully put you back on your feet. You looked around, finally able to take in your surroundings. You found a mass of water to your right, and a steep grass patch leading to the road. You know this place, you should be able to find your way home.

You turned back to Thomas.

You leaned forward slowly, Thomas still surprised. You closed your eyes as your lips made contact with his. The kiss was short, only lasting a few seconds, however it felt like it was minutes. You two broke apart, gasping for air with hot red faces. You looked at the flushed boy, and started giggling.

"You should…", you paused for air, "see your face right now!"

"Oh shut up Princess, it's not like your any better!" he exclaimed laughing, giving you a small push before pulling you into a hug. You felt surprising comfortable in his arms like that.

You tried to copy one of his characteristic grins and looked up at him. "I'm not really going anywhere far anytime soon, though."

 **AN: You know, it's surprisingly easy to write one-shots on my phone at school XD**

 **So yeah, the main reason I started these was out of boredom, combined with the fact that most Zexal Reader shots (and pretty much any other shot in general) are fairly crappy.**


End file.
